Flashes in Life
by Rhea1305
Summary: 10 little moments from the Kirk/McCoy relationship. Rated for language.


**A/N:** These are all Kirk/McCoy and -by no intervention by my conscious brain- start at their academy days and them onto their "five year mission". Cute but rated for language because the Bones and Jim that live in my head and write these, swear…A LOT! Some of these were difficult to write and fried my brain but I had fun. Anyways read-review but most of all enjoy. Rhea

**Just tried out an awesome writing exercise that Handful of Silence made a fic of. It's what I like to call a "brain busting Fanfiction exercise", its simple and kind of fun (especially when you find songs on your MP3 you didn't even know existed):  
**1. Put on your MP3/ i-Pod/ music program on shuffle/ random and start playing songs.  
2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. No pre-planning because that's cheating.  
3. No more than three hundred words per song story. (titles don't count as words)  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist

**Pointless but necessary Disclaimer:** I own none of these songs nor any of the characters….be awesome if I did though………..

**1. Don'****t Marry her - The Beautiful South**

Jim is staring out of the window of your dorm and suddenly says, "Sunday sun shining down on San Francisco bay, is pretty awesome, don't you think Bones?"

You're groggy having just woken up and look incredulously at the man lying next to you, "It is if you're not flying in it."

He ignores your sarcasm and starts mumbling under his breath. Jim is cheerful on a morning- a curse which you've had to put up with but personally you want to kill him for it sometimes.

You then start to recognise the tune. It's an old twentieth century song about San Francisco. All you can remember are a few rather crude lyrics "She's a PhD in "I told you so", you've a…. in I'm not listening. She'll grab your sweaty bollocks and slowly raise her knee, don't marry her fuck me"

You start to laugh. That pins Joyce down to the letter. "D'you know Jim, if you'd have told me that before I'd married Joyce I'd have taken you up on the offer."

Jim laughs, "I've no doubt you or anyone else, who happened to be in vicinity would've." You hit him with a pillow and then kiss him.

**2. Complicated- Avril Lavigne**

"What is it with you?" he's staring across the dorm at you with those dark brown eyes and you have no idea what he's on about, mainly because you're too drunk,

"Bones, what are you on about?" at least that's what you want to say, it comes out a lot more slurred and messed up.

"I'm talking about how whenever it isn't just you and me you're different." He's raised his voice now. He's upset.

"Chill out Bones, what the fuck are you yelling for? I don't act any different, it's just the way I am."

"No Jim, it's not. That way you really are, is when we're sat here watching movies and laughing about our stupid instructors and assignments not with watching your back, wearing preppy clothes and striking poses. Around everyone else, you become someone else. Someone I don't know. Do you know how much of an idiot you look to me when you do that? Are you so much of an idiot not to notice I love you the way you are? You're not fooling anyone Jim, especially me."

You get and stumble over to the lost form of your best friend and the love of your life, you practically fall against him, but he catches you as he always does.

"I'm sorry Bones. I don't mean to make things complicated- I just do. I love you………I love you as the grumpy, down to Earth and totally weird Doctor you are all the time. More than that, I love you 'cos you're my best friend."

He sighs, "I know Jim. I know."

**3. Run- Leona Lewis**

He's the only thing you've ever done right in your entire life. You fucked up your marriage and your daughters life, you are not about to fuck things up with Jim. You're not about to lose him. Not now, not after the Narada and everything else.

You can't look at the shattered form on the bio-bed; instead you stare at the floor as you continue your vigil at his bedside. Yet, something drags you gaze up to his bruised and cut face and you know, you just know he has to make it through this, otherwise your going to go with him.

"Come on Jim; please don't leave me, not here, not now, not after all we've been through. We can make it here…we can make it anywhere. Please Jim." You take his hand and press is to your lips. It's limp and unresponsive to your touch, but you have to try, "Please Jim, please. I need you- if I thought I couldn't see your smile, your eyes again I think I'd actually cry- which is saying something. But for God's sake Jim, don't make me say goodbye to you, please Jim, not now. I love you Jim, don't you fucking dare leave me here on my own…………please Jim. I love you" The last part comes out as barely a whisper and you feel the tears start to fall down your face. your forehead resting on your clasped hands, you're unsure which fingers are yours and which are his. "Please Jim."

"Bones?" You look up and lock eyes; drowsy blue, with relieved brown.

**4. Half the World Away- Noel Gallagher. (best b-side ever)**

"I never told you how I was recruited into Starfleet did I Bones."

"No Jim, you never did." You can't see his face but his arms have tightened around you.

"You figured I'd tell you in my own time."

"Yeah, I did."

"It was pretty simple actually. I got into a fight," you hear him make a small snickering noise but you ignore it, "and Admiral Pike made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He said that I could be an officer in five years. That my father had been in command of a space ship for …minutes and he dared me to do better."

"Like a red rag to a bull then Jim?"

"Not really, in a way yes, but the thing is, Pike couldn't give me a dream…a goal that was mine in the first place. I wanted to get away, I was sick of scratching around in the same old shit-hole.

He doesn't respond particularly, he just pulls you in closer and mumbles, "Best things Pike's ever done if you ask me." You can't help but smile.

**5. Jolene- Dolly Parton **

Who the hell is this woman? Seriously. Who does she think she is? Stupid historians. She's beautiful. She has the look to fit the name; Jolene, Flaming locks of Auburn hair, ivory skin and emerald green eyes, a smile that can be compared to spring and a sweet soft voice that you can't compete with.

Jolene McKinnon, bane of your life. She flirts with him constantly, asking him for medical records and medical journals from the past. She's not really interested in that, she's interested in Bones and you don't like it.

This is the down side to not letting the rest of the crew know about your relationship, the women always moving in on you both- alright more often you than Bones but still. You never thought the day would come, especially since you found Bones, when your happiness would depends on a woman…

**6. Unfaithful- Rihanna **

It's not like you're doing anything wrong. You're not sleeping with her, not kissing her, hell you don't even have feelings for her. What you have with Jim is more than love and to you he's more than a man and no ginger haired historian is going to change that.

Yet every time, he sees you together there's that look on his face. Like he thinks you're being unfaithful, like he thinks that you don't love him more than anything else in the universe, like there's a little piece of him that's dying every time he sees you two together. Hell, you might as well take a phaser and just get it over with, it'd be quicker.

That's why you have to do this; you look at the woman sat at the table in front of you "I can't do this anymore. Whatever, this is between us has to stop because it's hurting the one person I actually love."

"I don't understand…"

"You don't need to, all you need to know is that they don't like us two being together, they haven't said as much to me and until I started to notice a change in their behaviour I thought that our friendship looked like nothing more, but apparently some people don't think so and I'm not about to risk what I have for you. I'm just not, so please just keep the reports and journals and leave me alone." By the end you were getting tense and didn't really want to be there when her face fell. You just walk away leaving her in the middle of the Rec-room on her own. You look like a heartless bastard but you're not about to loose Jim, not for her, not for anybody.

**7****. Games without frontiers- Peter Gabriel**

Stupid fucking Klingons. Have to fuck everything up, come into the neutral zone and destroy a few colonies and piss everyone off, which means now you are off to go and find afore mentioned Klingons and ask what exactly they're fucking playing at.

Not only that but they've attacked some federation ships, not war ships, or even military ships of Starfleet ships just any Federation ships. Innocent people have been killed and injured.

You're sat on the bridge, everyone who matters around and the one person who means more than the whole fucking universe stood to your left. You look across at Bones and ask: "Is there a southern phrase that explains this situation?" you're hoping to raise the mood a little bit.

"No, but there's a French one,"

"Tell me that then."

"Jeux sans Frontieres," You send him a confused look "It means Games without frontiers, Jim."

You furrow your brow, "That's the name of one of your weirdo retro songs isn't it?"

"Yes Jim, it is."

"It got any advice or insights on the subject."

"Yeah, if looks could kill, they probably will." With that he sends you his "shut up or I'm going to stick a giant hypo in your neck" stare, but it only lasts for a second. He then sends a small grin in your direction.

**8. M****ykonos- fleet foxes**

You've been through some really weird stuff living with Jim, but the Mykonos planet was the weirdest thing yet, orange sky, red grass and the weirdest looking population this side of Rexicon 9.

You're currently taking part in welcoming ceremony which had been the idea of the lead Mykono (is that what you call them?) and Jim enthusiastically agreed, saying something incoherent about Federation relations and other command spiel that you've never really listened to. So here you are sat in a circle with the hobgoblin, Jim, and some other Mykonese (what the hell do you call these people?)

You're not complaining this whole ceremony is like one big drugs fest, the music in particular caused a lot of this. They played instruments and the notes stimulated images in your mind, of memories, dreams or fantasies that lie in there. Needless to say most of yours involve Jim in some way.

You open your eyes for a second and look across at him, and he's moving his lips slowly. You don't really know what he's saying or thinking but you see him mouth a few words and you know you're in there somewhere, Bones, I love you. Simple, you already knew that and didn't need these Mykons to have him tell you that. (Seriously you need to find what to call them.)

**9****. Bye, Bye Blackbird- Joe Cocker**

He's woken up again. You were woken by him mumbling and tossing and turning in his sleep, but when he's sits up suddenly and shouts your name with definite fear in his voice you wrap your arms around him and pull him down on top of you. You stroke his hair and arm, trying to calm him down.

It isn't working you can still feel sweat and tears falling onto your chest. You don't know what to do, usually this works. He's still shaking, still crying from his nightmare and you have no idea how to make one that's this bad go away.

You're desperate so you try the first thing that comes into your head. It's a song your mother used to sing to you when you were little and had a nightmare- well she did before she died. "Pack up all my cares and woes…"

You just start not knowing what else to do. You keep stroking his arms and running you fingers through is hair. "…Bye, bye blackbird,"

You stop because a) you can't remember anymore and b) he's stopped shaking and crying.

"Jim?" You ask quietly, "Jim you wanna talk 'bout it?"

He shifts slightly in your arms, "You died. You were killed on a mission, right there in front of me. I couldn't get to you, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't reach you…."

"Jim, I can't promise anything, in our line of work it'd be stupid to, but even if I die and don't take you with me, I promise I'll always love and trust me, I don't plan on going on any away missions for a while."

You kiss the top of his head and he mumbles back to you, "I'll always love you too Bones."

**10. Good Riddance (Time of your life****) - Green Day**

Just another turning point where you have to make a decision, but he's right there beside you. He's there to help you decided which fork in the road to follow. He'll never leave you and you'll never leave him, because you need and love him, so whatever comes at you, you make the best of it and don't ask why, because as long as you're together it doesn't matter.

You love him so you're not going anywhere. He's facing another difficult Captain's choice so you're right there next to him in case he needs advice. You love the confused look on his face right now. It pains you but you love it because it's the same look that's on the photograph on your desk, the one put there to remember all the good times, for all the memories- good and bad, because he was there for both.

To Leonard McCoy and James T. Kirk, this thing, for what it's worth, it's worth all the while. It's is something unpredictable, but in the end it's just so right and it's given them both the time of their life.


End file.
